


Danvers

by Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza/pseuds/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza
Summary: "If something ever happen to me, please promise me you will move on with your life and be happy..""Don't fucking ever die and leave me alone!"
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia/gifts).



> So I've been mulling over chapter 10 of "the new employee" and this came up to the front of my mind. So I started typing and here are the results.
> 
> I dedicate this work to you Alicia, you have been supporting me from my previous works although I am the "worstest" writer. I hope you like it...
> 
> I thank you all you guys for reading my poor written works, it means so much to me.

I looked around before entering the bar. My foster sister is out of town, but I swear she has people spying on me all the time when she's not around to do it herself. I love my sister more than anything in this world and she knows that and I know she loved me too just as much. The problem is lately it looks like she sabotage every relationship I'm trying to have. 

These days, I'm not even allowed to bring girls at our apartment that we share. I know I started this a few months ago when she started to date Mike Mathews and I decided I didn't like the guy, he was not good for my sister not that any one will ever be good enough for my little sister in my eyes. When Kara, first introduced Mike to me those months ago, I was already seated on the table when Kara entered Noonans with a good looking guy hand in hand.

"Alex!" Kara said releasing the guy's hand and throwing her arms around me. 

"Hey." I said hugging her back. We live in the same apartment and we have just seen each other this morning, but Kara loves hugging me even if we were only separated by a few hours.

"Who is this?" I asked sitting back on my chair and looking at the guy, who seems to be avoiding eye contact with me. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Oh this is Mike, we have been dating for a few weeks now. He's a bar manager at Celine's down town, isn't that cool?" Kara, asked enthusiastically.

I looked at my sister and at this Mike.

"Yeah, it's good to finally meet you Alex." Mike said still avoiding eye contact and I decided there and then that he's not the one for my sister. So I decided to mess with him I knew Kara, would be mad at me but I didn't care.

"It's good to meet you too Mike, I'm sure Kara's children will like you, you seem to be a decent..." I said calmly and before I finished my sentence, Mike abruptly stood up from his seat.

"You have children!? How many? No never mind I'm done here, you can delete my number now." Mike said grimacing and looking at Kara and he was gone before Kara can form any words.

"What is wrong with you? What the fuck are you doing?" Kara asked angrily, glaring at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my sister, "Your boy toy just failed the first test, he's not good for you, you should do better than that next time." I said calmly.

"You are unbelievable!" Kara, stood and left.

Ever since then my sister has been sabotaging my every attempt in dating, that was seven months ago. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Kara's been out of town for almost two weeks now and I met Maggie, the same day Kara left. It was my luck really. Maggie is a nice beautiful girl with a charming dimpled face. I have been dating Maggie, since then thanks to the gods my little evil sister was not here to sabotage my relationship with Maggie. Though I'm worried that things between me and Maggie are moving a little bit faster, that it will hurt if Kara gets in the way when she comes back. 

I was not planning to tell my sister about this relationship until she comes back at least, but I was too late because just three days with Maggie, Kara called.

"Hey Kar, what's up?" I answered happily, happy to talk with her I miss her so much, I might be happy that she's not here to ruin my three days old relationship with Maggie, but hey I can't fully function without her.

"Hi Lex, I miss you!" Kara, whined.

"I know, I miss you too it's not the same here without you." I said smiling.

"I know National City is nothing without me. What this I hear about a lady getting in and out of my apartment." Kara asked seriously and changing the subject.

"W.. what are you talking about?" I stammered out shocked, "how the hell did she know about that?" I thought.

"It's only been three days and your replacing me already Lex?" She said and I knew she was smirking.

"Are you spying on me now Kara?" I asked sternly.

"No, you're smart you would know if I was spying on you, wouldn't you?.. Just don't bring her at my house again okay?" She said.

"It's my house too Kar." I said.

"I don't care, don't bring her there okay!" She snapped

"Alright alright, I will tell her my grumpy roommate is back. Now will you stop spying on me?" I relented not wanting to argue with her.

"Good, don't get too attached it might hurt, and I told ya I'm not spying on you. I have to go now I love you." She said hurriedly

"I love you too." I said still unconvinced that she's not spying on me and she hummed and hung up.

™™™™™™™™™™

I have been chatting with Kara over the phone, every day since then and I've been avoiding every topic about Maggie, but Kara seems to know a lot already. I also don't talk about Kara to Maggie. And I don't think Maggie, knows that my evil roommate is the same person as my sister. But as the days went and my relationship with Maggie grew, I found myself dreading the day of Kara's arrival.

At week four, I decided to come clean to my sister hoping she will take pity on me and drop this game we've been playing for months. So I video called her, 

"Alex, hi!" Kara, appeared on the screen grinning.

"Hi honey, uh take those things off your eyes and wear your glasses now please." I said, Kara can't see without her glasses so when she appeared not wearing them I knew she was wearing her contact lenses and I hate them I feel like they are not safe. Kara didn't respond she disappeared from the screen and I waited patiently for her.

"There's my girl, how was your day?" I asked when she reappeared with her glasses on.

"Good and productive. Was there anything interesting at the lab today? Kara asked, looking at me like she was trying to find something on my face.

"I didn't made it to the lab today I was stuck in a meeting the whole first half of the day and I had to catch up with paperwork after that." I said tiredly.

"You look tired and nervous." Kara noted.

"Yeah, I am a little tired but definitely not nervous, why would I be nervous anyway?" I said hating that she can read me so well.

"I don't know, you tell me, maybe you can start with telling me what you really want me to do?" She said knowingly.

"Honey, I just want you to come home to me. I miss you." I said trying to pout.

"You call me "honey" when you want me to do something for you Al. Tell me now or shut up forever and amen about it!" 

"Jesus she knows my tells now" I thought to myself.

"Alright... When you get back can you please not mess with my relationship with Maggie, I really like her Kar." I said pleadingly.

She looked at me for a moment without saying anything and I waited not so patiently at all.

"I told you to not get too attached Alex, she's a cop you will never be safe with her, she's from Gotham, probably running away from something there. Stay away." Kara said seriously.

"But Kar, I'm safe with you and you're an investigative journalist, you're targeted by corrupted government gurus, drug lords and.. and everyone you expose their dirty businesses." I said petulantly, like I am the younger one of us.

"Hey baby Lex, she grinned teasingly. You will Always be safe with me, I make sure of that every day okay? and unlike anyone else in this world, if there were a little step of danger towards you I would die before I let anything happen to you." Kara, said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I looked at my little sister, "I so fucking love you Kara Danvers. Please never die before me, I would be lost without you." I said eyes watering at the idea of her leaving me.

"We've talked about this Al, you know these things beter than anyone you're a scientist. If something ever happen to me, I want you to move on with your life and be happy. Do you understand?" Kara, said sternly and I wondered how sid she become so brave.

"I will never accept that Kara. How did this conversation turn into this anyway? Just come home to me when you are done there!" I said. Only two weeks and she will be home.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Kara

I decided to pack my bags and go home a week earlier than expected. My work is almost done here and I trust Nia to finish up the work alone for the last week. Perks of being besties with the boss, I called and reported emergency at home and I was granted permission to leave work with no questions asked.

I landed at San Diego international airport at 18h00. When I arrive at our apartment Alex, was not at home. It's a Friday so I know exactly where to find her. I took a quick shower and change to a casual outfit.

I entered Megan's bar at 19h45 and I spotted a certain red head almost immediately. Her back is facing me and the woman I know is Maggie, is facing my direction. I smile to myself "enjoy it while it last sister I thought to myself as I approach them. 

"You're frequenting this place lately, should I be worried?" I said standing right behind my favorite person.

"If you promise, you will never leave me alone again, you don't have to worry." Alex, said even before she turned around to look at me.

"I'm not going to lie to you." I said honestly.

"God I know, I missed you so much." She said jumping from her seat straight to my ready arms.

"I know I know, I'm here now." I said gently rubbing cycles on her back and I felt her melting in my arms. 

"You're home a week earlier?" She asked confused looking at my face.

I kissed the corner of her lips, "are you complaining?" I asked back grinning.

"No I'm happy." She said not turning her eyes away from my face.

"Good. Now will you introduce me to your friend here?" I asked and smirked because I see it in her face that for a moment she forgot that Maggie, was there.

"Uhm yeah, this is Maggie and Maggie this is Kara." She said awkwardly. 

I chuckled a little, "It's good to meet you Maggie, Alex talks about you a lot." I lied, just to make my sister squirm, Alex does not talk about Maggie to me.

"I wish I could say the same." Maggie said looking defeated already.

"Ouch I was gone only for five weeks and you already forgotten about me Lex?" I said dramatically looking at my nervous sister.

"What are you doing here Kar, shouldn't you be resting right now, because jet legs and shite?" Alex glared at me nervously.

"You know I wouldn't rest until I have you in my arms it's been five weeks. Let's go, we will see you around Detective Sawyer." I said pulling Alex to the door not even giving her a chance to say goodbye.

***********

Maggie.

I watched the woman I like so much becoming a jelly in another woman's arms. I have never seen her so nervous before she's always so confident, but the moment they broke the longest hug that I ever witnessed, she was a nervous mess. 

"Promise to never leave me alone again." Alex, had said and I wondered who's this woman. 

After the woman hijacked Alex from me and I watched her dragging her to the door without doing much except for watching. I heading to the bar, I know the bartender/owner Megan knows everyone around here so I was hoping to use my detective skills to find out more about this blonde woman. 

"You have met the sister, how'd it go?" Megan, asked knowingly.

"Mhmm?" I said confused.

"You finally met the most important person in Alex's life, how'd it go?" She asked again.

"Uhm well I guess?" I said unsure. She laughed and shakes her head.

"Seriously who's that woman?" I asked curiously.

"Kara, she's Kara Danvers." Megan said smiling.

"Ow uh as in Catco Kara Danvers?" I asked my mind running, everyone knows Kara Danvers, I have seen her reporting on live news and I have read her articles, fearless is how I always describe the young journo. How I never made a connection between these two Danvers` is a mystery or is the fact that Alex never mentioned her younger sister's name and I assumed she was a teenager not a grown up journalist.

"Yeah they're sisters, but everyone here knows their relationship is more than that." Megan, said she seems fondly of the two sisters. 

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"What did you think is the status of their relationship when you first saw them together?" She asked

"Girlfriends? But they're sisters right? That would be gross." I said, because really after meeting Kara and her dragging Alex out of the bar, I thought they were together.

"They are foster sisters and I'm sorry but you and Alex wouldn't have lasted this long if Kara's wasn't out of town when you two met. No offense, it's just how it is between those two." Megan said and I was a little offended because I actually liked Alex.

++++++++

Alex

The car ride was silent on the way home. Our fingers intertwined over the gear lever. It's a shame that I have already forgotten about the woman that I've been dating for a little over a month and I left the said woman at the bar without an explanation. 

"She probably think I am an ass." I said following Kara to her room, she's already taking off her clothes and I went to her bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I wouldn't blame her though." Came the response from the reason I am here right now.

"Unbelievable!" I thought to myself and shaking my head. "She's the one who dragged me from there and now she think I'm an ass too? Unbelievable!" I thought again.

I didn't say anything when I left the bathroom, I searched her small closet for an old t-shirt and I stripped down my clothes with Kara looking at me the whole time, she's sitting on the bed leaning by the headboard. I turned away from her and took off my sport bra and wear her old t-shirt. She opened the covers for me as she slide down to the pillow as I got in the bed and it was like we were magnets, because we kept moving towards each other until our knees touched and we were sharing the same pillow our foreheads connecting. I exhaled feeling relaxed again.

"Hi." I whispered

"Hi" She said intertwining our fingers between us.

"You're here.." I said, because she's not suppose to be here not until next week.

"I'm here." She squeezed my fingers.

"What about work?" I asked still not understanding why she's here.

She wiggled her fingers out of my mine and moved her hand to my cheek, her thumb scratch behind my ear. I felt my breath hitch. I exhaled loudly and moved my hand to her back under her sleeping shirt, I felt her shuddering under my hand. She kissed my forehead.

"I missed you and I couldn't concentrate to my work, so I came back to you." She said her hand on the back of my neck while mine move deeper to her back. I kissed her shoulder blade, her jaw line and I buried my face to her neck.

"Good night." I said feeling alive, I didn't think it was possible to love a person this much.

"Good night Al." She said burying her nose to my short hair.

The next morning I wake up locked to Kara. She's spooning me both her hands not only they're under my shirt she's grabbing my boobs too. 

"Jesus Kara.." I said breathlessly.

She smiled on my neck, "good morning." She whispered to my ear squeezing my breast at the same time. A little moan escaped my mouth.

I took a calming breath, I'm easily worked out in the mornings without my little sister dirtily touching me. And now I'm already embarrassingly wet.

She released my boobs and let me turn around and look at her. We locked eyes and we were communicating without opening our mouths and then she was pinning me down hoovering above me. I lifted my head and connect our lips and there were fire works everywhere, I felt alive. She locked my hands above my head with hers and deepen the kiss. She kissed the scientist outta me and I believed heavens were really.

She broke the kiss and I was a heaving mess, I've never kissed like that.

"I'm in love with you." Kara said when our eyes met again.

"I know, I'm so fucking in love with you too." I said sincerely. She leaned in and kiss me again and impossibly better than the first one. "I'm just going to die if she keeps kissing me like this." I thought to myself.

She broke the kiss again.

"I want you." She said the blue color of her eyes long gone.

I felt like I was going to blast, "I'm all yours." I somehow managed to let out between breaths.

And a few hours later my little sister has managed to send me to multiply heavens I didn't even believe were real...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think..?   
> Please leave the comment or kudos if you can...  
> ThankQ 🤘


End file.
